Finding Each Other
by ValinNight
Summary: After years of staying away from each other they finally found love. All it took was a job to realize they by we're in love with each other. Natsu x Mirajane, with a little bit of Lisanna x Lucy and Laxus x Cana.


Finding each other-

After years of staying away from each other they finally found love. All it took was a job to realize they by we're in love with each other.

NaMi one shot, included a short lemon.

* * *

A cold January day was when it started. The trees were bare and the streets were covered in snow. All the houses had smoke coming from all the chimneys and the people were trying to keep warm. Though for some people they didn't need to care.

"I still hate it that you can just walk in that cloths in this cold!" Lucy screamed. She was walking with Natsu and Grey to the guild. Grey was only wearing his pants and shoes while Natsu was only wearing his regular trousers, shirt and jacket that didn't cover his arms and Fairy Tail guild mark. The cold never bothered Natsu or Grey unless they were out of magic or they were tired.

"I don't know why not, feels perfectly normal to me." Grey said as walked through the snow.

"Morning..." a tired Erza said as she walked by Natsu, Grey and Lucy.

"Morning." all three replied back to Erza.

"So does anyone know why Master asked everyone to come to Fairy Tail this early?" Lucy asked as there whole team was now together and almost to the guild hall.

"Nope." Natsu said.

"Nah.." Grey replied.

"I hate saying this but no. Master Makarov hasn't said anything, which worries me." Erza said as she tried to think if a reason.

"Hey! We're here!" Natsu screamed as he slammed open the door to the guild as they arrived to Fairy Tail. In the guild hall they had a fire roaring to keep all of them warm, so everyone was sitting next to it.

"Good morning." Mirajane said as she waved to Team Natsu.

"Morning." Erza, Grey, and Lucy said but Natsu not saying anything. Everyone knew that something happened between them but no one knew what. It was if they had gotten into a fight and they both never recovered from it. Now it was normal for Natsu and Mirajane to ignore each other.

"Natsu! Over here!" Cana screamed as she hiccuped and wanted Natsu by her as she knew he could keep her warm as she drank. Fire and beer didn't mix well but a heater and beer worked just fine.

Natsu walked over to Cana and sat down. Quickly every sat around him, as the seats were taken everyone knew he was the best person to be around in the winter as he was a walking heater.

"So when's Master Makarov arriving?" Erza asked as she looked around and couldn't find Master Makarov.

"Not here yet." Mirajane said as she servered people beer and food. She was wearing a black dress that looked like her pink one but the difference was that this black one was a thick wool one. As the black one didn't cover her arms Mirajane had a jacket on for her arms and wore a pair of black wool boots that still made her look hot. As like normal she also wore her white snowy hair up.

"Here you go." Mirajane said as she gave a random person a beer that they ordered.

"Good morning my brats!" Master Makarov said as he opened the doors and entered the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Morning Master Makarov." everyone In the guild hall said.

"So when will be able to hear this announcement you have that made all us get here early." Erza asked as everyone wanted to know. It has to be important, even Laxus is here.

"It is and give me a few minutes to grab the papers." Master Makarov said as he left and entered into his office.

"Hopfully we can beat things up!" Natsu said as he got excited.

"Natsu calm down, will find out soon." Lisanna said as she sat next to Lucy. Lisanna was helping Mirajane serve but decided to take a break and sit down close to Lucy for some reason. Since the Grand Magic Games everyone had noticed Lucy and Lisanna had gotten closer to each other. Though no one knew why.

"Alright. When I was at the Wizard Council meeting two days ago they asked me to do something. This involves all of you. We have 10 jobs that needs to be completed. Three are S-Class and 7 are A-Class jobs. There all dangerous which is why Fairy Tail is suppose to work on them." Master Makarov said as he started explaining things.

"Yeah! We get to beat things up!" Natsu screamed.

"Geehee!" Gajeel said as he was sitting next to Levy.

"But as I know these are easy for some of you, I've decide to make a twist on them. I plan to put people who normally don't work with each other, together. I will be picking the teams." Master Makarov said as he laughed.

"Great.." Laxus said as he knew the teams were going to be very interesting.

"The first team. S-Class job, Laxus and Cana." Master Makarov said.

"Hey! How am I suppose to bring my beer?!" Cana screamed.

"Great, I get to work with a drunken women." Laxus said as he sighed. He was right, this was going to be interesting. He wasn't having any fun already as his team left for a job without him.

"The second team. A-Class job, Grey and Levy." Master Makarov said as he already knew a metal dragon slayer was going to try to stop it.

"No! That's not going to happen!" Gajeel said as he stood and changed his arm into a saw and was ready to fight.

"Is there something wrong?" Grey asked as he really couldn't care. He had to already admit to Master Makarov that his partner for the job was interesting.

"The third team. A-Class job, Lucy and Elfman." Master Makarov said.

"Well this should be new." Lucy said as she looked at Elfman.

"This will be MANLY!" Elfman said as he stood up.

"The fourth team. S-Class job, Erza and Jet." Master Makarov said.

"Noooo! Please, please change it!" Jet screamed as he cried to Master Makarov.

"This is really going to be interesting..." Erza said as she didn't like how weak Jet was but didn't want to say anything.

"The sixth team. A-Class job, Lisanna and Wendy." Master Makarov said.

"This will be fun!" Wendy said as she looked at Lisanna and smiled.

"Aye!" Happy said as Carla nodded in approval.

"Mhmm! Will do awesome!" Lisanna said and smiled.

"The seventh team. A-Class job, Juvia and Droy." Master Makarov said.

"But.. Juvia can't. Juvia must be with her love!" Juvia said as she went up to Grey and tried to hug him.

"O.. This should be fun.." Droy said as he sighed and continued to eat.

"The eighth team. S-Class job, Natsu and Mirajane." Master Makarov said as he smiled evilly and he had been wanting to see what would happen.

"What?!" Mirajane said as she accidentally broke a beer glass.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Natsu said as flames started appearing on him.

"I'm not.." Master Makarov said as it looked like he was about to laugh.

"What's the problem Natsu, to weak?" Grey said as he teased the dragon slayer.

"Bullshit! I could easily do this job my self!" Natsu screamed as Grey.

"O yeah?! I could do it way faster then you!" Grey yelled back at Natsu as they both head butted heads at each other and prepared to fight.

"Natsu... Grey..." Erza said as she prepared to attack them both.

"Yes? We were just having a friendly talk!" both Grey and Natsu said to Erza.

"Good.." Erza said and walked back to where she walked from.

"The ninth team. A-Class job, Gajeel and Romeo." Master Makarov said.

"Damn! Why do I always get put with someone with fire!?" Gajeel screamed.

"Atleast you will get to stay warm.." Levy said as she tried to calm him down.

"It won't be that bad.." Romeo said.

"And lastly the tenth team. A-Class job. Bisca and Alzack." Master Makarov said as he was nice to them both and kept them together as they were married.

"Know everyone split up into your teams and prepare. You all leave at lunch time, when you get on the train I'll hand you your job slip so you know what you must do." Master Makarov said as he left and went into his office.

"Great.." Natsu said as everyone went to there teams and Mirajane sat in front of him.

"Let's just get this over with and done." Mirajane said as she tried to not look at Natsu.

"Regular gear?" Natsu asked Mirajane as she wrote a list of things they were gonna need.

"Yes." Mirajane said as she tried not talking to him.

"Alright I'll see you later." Natsu said as he sighed and left the guild hall. "This is gonna be the worst job ever!" Natsu said to himself as he left and not knowing that it wasn't going to be very, very different.

* * *

"All aboard!" the train conductor screamed as the Fairy Tail wizards waited for there slip from Master Makarov.

"Alright here's your ticket and slip. Don't lose them!" Master Makarov said as he gave all 20 wizards a train ticket and 10 of them the job paper.

"Noo.. why the train..." Natsu moaned as as he slowly boarded the train with Mirajane behind him.

"Damn it! I ain't going to survive.." Gajeel said as Romeo tried pushing the iron dragon slayer onto the train.

"Damn.." Laxus said as he put his hand on his stomach and Cana pulling him in with her barrel of beer.

When everyone was on the train, they all split up to there teams to start discussing there plans. Mirajane and Natsu tried to work together on there plan for there job. In there own area Mirajane sat across from Natsu. Natsu leaned against the window to support himself becuase of his motion sickness.

"A eagle..." Mirajane said as she was confused.

"What.." Natsu said as he trying to listen but his motion sickness was making it worse for him.

"We have to find a eagle in the Nene Mountains. This eagle is apparently a eagle that feeds on humans and so they want us to find it and kill it." Mirajane said as she tried to think of a eagle some how killing a human.

"Ehh.. what ever sound easy.." Natsu said weekly.

"Natsu.." Mirajane said as she got up from her seat and sat down next to Natsu. Mirajane then put her hand on Natsu's shoulders and pulled him towards herself. Mirajane then rested Natsu's head on her lap.

"Why.." Natsu said as some of the pain left him as soon as his head rested in her lap.

"Becuase.. I don't know." Mirajane said as she didn't want to tell him her secret. She was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

"So here it is. This is our stop." Mirajane said to Natsu as she got up from her seat. Mirajane then helped Natsu up as he was still suffering from motion sickness.

After a few minutes they both got off the train.

"Ughhhh.." Natsu said as his stomach was still upset.

Mirajane slightly giggled and walked with Natsu out of the train station and headed straight towards the mountain.

"Mt. Nene. aka the Nene Mountains." Mirajane said as she saw it from the distance.

"So what's our plan?" Natsu asked as he was feeling better and they were now getting close to the edge of the small town they were in.

"We start today. Hopefully by the sun set we can be a quarter or more of the way up the moutain." Mirajane said as she was determined to get the job done fast.

"Alright but it's gonna get cold during the night time." Natsu said as he started getting worried that Mirajane might push herself to hard.

"I'll be fine." Mirajane said as she walked off.

30 minutes later they were both at the base of the mountain and starting there walk up it. Natsu was just walking behind Mirajane as she said nothing but every minute that went by he was getting worried. He could already tell Mirajane was pushing her self to hard. But what was worse was that she wasn't talking and only staying silent. Natsu knew she hasn't been on many jobs since she started using her magic again.

"Mira.. we should rest. We both have been pushing ourselves for a few hours." Natsu said he tried to talk to her and get her to take a break.

"No. We have another two hours at-least before the sun sets." Mirajane replied to Natsu as she kept pushing her self and not even looking back at him.

"Why...why does he keep trying to help me? I just want this over with so I can get far as away as I can from him. Natsu...I lov- no! I can't I told myself I would get rid of these feelings for him so Lisanna or Lucy could have him!" Mirajane thought to her self as she kept on walking through the small amount of snow on the ground.

"Alright.. but do you feel ok?" Natsu asked as he truly was worried for her.

"I'm fine.." Mirajane said even though she wasn't.

"Alright.." Natau said as he tried to help her the best he could.

* * *

"Were stopping now. I don't care what you say." Natsu said as he saw Mirajane almost fall over for the third time. There was definitely something wrong and Mirajane was showing it now.

"No. We will ke-." Mirajane tried to say something but instantly got cut off.

"Shut up." Natsu said as looked at her and looked around. "There's a small cave close to us. It will work for the night." Natsu then added and grabbed Mirajane by her hand and started pulling her.

"Bu-."

"No."

"Nats-."

"No!"

As they both approached the cave it was just a normal cave thankfully. There was snow all around it but it was shelter for them both.

"Looks ok.." Natsu said as he lit his hand on fire and looked inside. Once it was clear Natsu grabbed Mirajane and pulled her in.

One they were both in the cave they noticed a few good and bad things. Some good things were there was some dead leaves and some sticks in the cave that they could use for a fire. The bad thing was there were animal bones scattered all round the cave. Natsu quickly pushed the bones aside as he dropped his bag onto the floor. Mirajane also did the same thing and then sat down against the wall.

"I'm going to make a fire to get you warm." Natsu stated.

"You don't need, I'm not cold." Mirajane said as wrapped a blanked around herself from her backpack.

"Yeah.. funny.." Natsu said as he picked up the sticks and grabbed some leaves to use as kindle.

"What's funny?" Mirajane asked as she looked at him.

"Your not cold? That's bull shit. Your shivering." Natsu said as he looked at her. Natsu then put the sticks into a pile and put the leaves in the middle of the pile. Then he lit the sticks and leaves on fire with his hand.

"Any better?" Natsu asked as he looked at her.

"Yes.." Mirajane shyly said as she was thankful of him.

"Hmm.." Natsu said as he looked at her.

"What now?" Mirajane asked as she was getting worried.

"Damn it, why are you doing this Natsu? Don't you see this is torturing me!" Mirajane said to her self as she looked at him.

"Your sick..." Natsu said as he went up to her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Natsu.." Mirajane said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Hmm.. let me grab some medicine then we need to keep you warm tonight."

"Why.." Mirajane asked as she continued to stare at him.

"Why? Because your sick, you haven't been on many jobs. The last fight you had was at the Grand Magic Games. You overdid your self." Natsu said then undid his backpack and took his a small medicine kit.

"No.. why are you helping me. I don't want your help, you shouldn't be helping me.." Mirajane said as she tried to push Natsu away from her.

"Really.. your my nakama. I will always protect you no matter what. Your like me in a lot of ways. We both have lost someone, have gone through pain, want to move forward, want to protect, and just live a happy life. I don't know why In the past few years you've pushed me away but it's stupid. It's annoying yes but I'm always going to be here for you ok?" Natsu said as he let some of his feelings out. Though he didn't want to tell her that he loved her as it might tare what little relationship they have apart.

"Natsu.." Mirajane said as she stared blankly at him.

"Open wide." Natsu said to her as he poured some medicine on a spoon and put it in front of her mouth.

"You've got a fever so that should hopefully bring it down. The most we need to do right now is keep you warm." Natsu said then put the medicine away and undid his sleeping roll from his backpack. Natsu then grabbed Mirajanes sleeping roll and placed it next to his.

"W-what are you doing..?" Mirajane asked as she watched Natsu.

"Getting you ready for bed. Sleep is going to help you a lot."

"I'll..I'll be sleeping next to Natsu!" Mirajane screamed in her head as her heart started to beat faster.

"Come on.." Natsu said as he went up to Mirajane and put his hand out to help Mirajane up.

"Well.. If I'm going to sleep next to him, I'm atleast going to enjoy it.." Mirajane thought and then grabbed Natsu's hand to get up. Though she couldn't tell if she was doing this encase she wanted to or her fever was affecting her.

Mirajane then went over to her bed and started to undo her clothing. Mirajane dropped her blanket on her sleeping roll and then undid the clasp of her wool dress. Once the clasp was off she then let her dress fall down to her feet. Mirajane then bent over undid her boots and moved her dress to her back pack. Mirajane then undid her bra and dropped it by her dress on her backpack.

"Uhh..." Natsu said as he stared at Mirajane as she undressed her self.

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"Why...Why.. Why did you undo your clothing?" Natsu stuttered out as he looked at Mirajane's figure.

"Because... Um... Because the best way for me to stay warm is for you to hold me tonight. So I was just getting ready for bed. I normally sleep like this." Mirajane said as she made a evil plan quickly and hoped it would work.

"O-Ok.." Natsu said nervously.

"Wait does that mean I'm going to hold Mirajane tonight with almost nothing on!" Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu moved from where he was staring at Mirajane and started to undo his clothing. He undid his sleeveless jacket, undid his sleeveless shirt and took off his trousers. All he wore was his boxers as he went to his bed roll and laid down. As he laid down, Mirajane joined him.

Mirajane laid down and snuggled up to right next to him. They were now both facing each other but not touching. Both of there hearts were beating faster and faster as they were nervous.

"G-good-Night." Mirajane said as she stuttered over the word.

"H-hey Mira.. I-I have a question.." Natsu asked nervously.

"O-ok.. what is it?" Mirajane asked.

Instead of asking a question Natsu decided to do something stupid. Natsu brought his face up to hers and kissed her on her lips. As they kissed neither of the pulled back, Mirajane's eyes were wide open in shock and Natsu's eyes were closed. Mirajane was in to much of a shock to understand what was happening to even do anything.

Mirajane finally realized that she was kissed Natsu and enjoyed it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

"Natsu..." Mirajane said as they were both forced to stop there kiss because of lack of air.

"I'm sorry.." Natsu said as he rested his forehead against Mirajane's forehead and looked at her.

Mirajane smiled at Natsu and asked "so.. why did you kiss me? I thought you were going to get with Lisanna or Lucy. If they find out about this, that you kissed me then they really will get mad at you."

"No.. I highly doubt they will." Natsu said as he smiled at her and kissed her once again on the lips.

"And.. Why is that?" Mirajane asked right after they kissed.

"Because how could, I date one of them if Lisanna and Lucy are dating each other?"

"O.. alrig- wait what?" Mirajane asked in confusion.

"Hm.. so they didn't tell you.. guess I'll tell you but don't tell them who told you. They technically didn't tell me, I almost walked in on them. Lisanna and Lucy have been going out with each other since the Grand Magic Games." Natsu said.

"So.. that's what it was. I did notice they started being togeather non stop after the games. I never realized that they were dating.. Also what do you mean you almost walked in on them?" Mirajane asked as she tried to figure it out.

"Uhh.. well I was going to sleep and wanted ask Lucy if she wanted to go on a job with me the next day. When I got to her house I went through the window like normal and looked for Lucy. When I found her she was kinda doing it with Lisanna." Natsu shyly said.

"WHAT she had sex before me!" Mirajane screamed.

"Would of thought you would be mad at being her dating Lucy and not telling you.. not the sex part.." Natsu said as he laughed.

"I really don't care who she dates, just as long as she's happy." Mirajane said as she smiled at Natsu.

"So.. what does this make us? I like you.. but.." Natsu started saying but got cut off.

"I-I.." Mirajane started saying then put her head against Natsu's chest.

"Natsu.. Ive liked you for a very long time. I-I.." Mirajane started saying but she couldn't for some reason.

"Mirajane I understand. I've loved you for a long time. I love you Mirajane." Natsu said to Mirajane.

"Natsu!" Mirajane said and started to pastiontly kiss Natsu.

"Since we were kids I've loved you. The only reason why I never did anything was becuase I didn't want to hurt Lisanna. Then when we lost Lisanna it tore me apart." Natsu said as he told Mirajane when he started falling for her.

"Were close In that area. I started liking you when I saw you stand up, for people and show people that you were strong. I wanted to start asking you out but Lisanna then started being with you so I just wanted to let Lisanna be happy then. I thought maybe a few years later we could start then. But then losing Lisanna and it tore me apart. Thank-You Natsu.." Mirajane said as she told Natsu her short story of when she started falling for him.

"I love you Mirajane." Natsu said and smiled at her.

"I love you Natsu." Mirajane said and kissed Natsu.

* * *

"Morning Mirajane." Natsu said as he watched Mirajane start to wake up.

"Ugh.. I feel horrible.." Mirajane said as she grabbed her head.

"Yeah.. thats what happens when your sick and you don't go to bed early.." Natsu said.

"Part of it is your fault you know.." Mirajane said as she stuck her tongue out at Natsu.

"Yeah.. yeah..yeah.. Open wide." Natsu said as he poured some medicine onto a spoon to give to Mirajane.

"Ugh! This stuff tastes horrible!" Mirajane said as she covered her mouth.

"It's medicine.. hopefully its gonna help."

"Mm.. I want to sleep more.." Mirajane said as she snuggled back into her makeshift bed.

"You can, just get dressed so I can carry you." Natsu said as he continued to pack his things.

"Alright, but you don't need to carry me. From what I know and saw yesterday we should be farther then expected. Should only take half a day, so a little past lunch time will be there." Mirajane said as she crawled over to her stuff and started grabbing clothing out if it.

Once Mirajane was dressed in similar cloths then the past day she grabbed her stuff and started getting up.

"By the way.. I love you.." Natsu said as she he helped Mirajane up and kissed her on her lips.

"Mm.. I love you to Natsu. I still cant believe were finally together... All this time, we were in love with each other and we didn't know." Mirajane said and she hugged Natsu. "It wasn't a dream... Im with Natsu.." Mirajane then thought to her self as it came over her. St first she thought it was a dream.

"I'm beginning to think we should skip the job.." Natsu said as he kissed Mirajane again.

"I would.. But I don't think a snowy mountain would be a great place to have fun and spend time with each other." Mirajane said to Natsu with her heart warming smile.

"Alright by the way how you feeling?" Natsu said as he placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I don't feel that bad, but still not one hundred percent." Mirajane said.

"Alright then your riding on my back." Natsu stated.

"Nats-."

"No, even if I have to force you. I'm carrying you." Natsu said as he looked Mirajane in her eyes.

"Nat-." Mirajane tried to protest against it again but got cut off,

"No.

"Natsu."

"No."

"Fine.." Mirajane decided to agree and ride on Natsu's back.

Natsu then kneeled on the ground to wait for Mirajane to get on his back. A few seconds later Mirajane climbed on Natsu piggy back style and Natsu picked her up easy. Natsu then grabbed his pack and set off toward the area they needed to go.

"Thank-you.." Mirajane said as Natsu carried her out into the cold morning.

* * *

"There!" Mirajane said as she pointed to something in the sky.

"Alright! Let's... run away!" Natsu said as he was going to fight it then watched as the eagle or what they thought was a eagle switched direction and headed straight for them. As it got closer both Natsu and Mirajane saw it, yes it looked like a eagle but it was about 50x bigger then them selves with very sharp claws. The difference was that it was a color of jet black, with viscously sharp claws stained red, two large black wings, and a spiky tail.

Natsu started running as fast as he could and quickly slid down a slope.

"Do we have a plan?!" Natsu said in panic as he continued to run with Mirajane on his back.

"Nope!" Mirajane said in a panic voice. "But it really wants us!" Mirajane then screamed as she turned around and saw it getting closer.

"Then we need to make a plan quickly.. There no place to keep running unless we jump down to our deaths!" Natsu said as he saw the snowy cliff coming in sight.

"Umm.. I'm trying to think!" Mirajane said. "Damn it! I can't think of anything, curse this damn cold I have!" Mirajane screamed in her head.

"Alright because we have no plan I'll improvise, I need you to hop off for a second." Natsu asked as he slowed down and started to turn around.

"Alright but don't do anything stupid! I would like bring my dragon home in one piece, not multiple." Mirajane said in a worrying-some voice.

"I'll try.." Natsu said and helped Mirajane get off his back. Natsu then dropped both of there backpacks by Mirajane and prepared his self for a battle.

"Hey birdy! Let's go!" Natsu said as he propelled his self in the air with his fire and aimed straight at the eagle like monster.

"RAWWWWWRRRRRRRR!" the eagle like monster screamed as it neared Natsu.

As it got close to Natsu it opened its beak to try to bite Natsu but got a super pissed when Natsu uppercutted it's lower jaw with his hands on fire.

"RAWWWWWRRRRRRRR!" the eagle like monster again screamed as it was hit.

"Well.. that worked some bit..." Natsu said as he landed back on the ground close to Mirajane.

"More or less you pissed it off but moved it away from us so we could have some room to work.." Mirajane said as she was trying to make a plan and find a way to defeat it.

"Natsu try aiming for its wings!" Mirajane said as she started to look for answers to eliminate plans.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu said and sent out a steam of fire at the eagle like monster.

The eagle like monster easily dodged it and started to aim for Natsu again.

"This thing is annoying!" Natsu said as he jumped into the air again and went to hit the eagle like monster.

"Where have I seen this before?" Mirajane said to her self as she tried to think the best she could as she was still partially sick.

Boom!

Mirajane looked into the sky to see Natsu falling back to the ground normally but the eagle like monster not touched by his fire.

"Wait.. claws, wings, fire-resistance..wait could this be it?!" Mirajane thought to her self as she kept thinking.

"Natsu! Does the eagle like monster thing have horns?!" Mirajane screamed towards Natsu.

"Yeah.." Natsu said as he landed back on the ground.

"O..hey Natsu.. I think I know what this is.." Miraane said as she watched Natsu dodge the eagle like monster.

"Ok.. you want to tell then?!"

"A Wyvern." Mirajane. "Take Over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane said as she transformed into her Satan Soul form.

"Wait isn't a Wyvern like a dragon in ways?" Natsu asked as he was getting excited.

"Mhmm..! I hope it has a soul to take over!" Mirajane said as she evilly smiled at the Wyvern.

"This is gonna be fun! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu quickly dodged another attack from the Wyvern's claws and hit the Wyvern in its right leg.

Mirajane quickly pushed off into the sky with her demon wings and went for a hit. As she neared the Wyvern it used it tail to try to hit Mirajane but Mirajane dodged quickly.

"Careful Mirajane your still not feeling well and you haven't been on a S-Class job in a while.." Natsu said as he tried to help her.

"I'll be fine.. Let's just finish this!" Mirajane said as she felt her blood flowing and she remember why she loved these jobs.

"Alright then! Let's go! Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu said as he sent out another blast of fire.

"Demon Blast!" Mirajane then sent a blast of dark magic towards the Wyvern from the other side that Natsu was at. The Wyvern didn't have the chance to dodge and got sandwiched between the deadly attacks.

BOOM! Where the Wyvern was at got blown to bits as both attacks hit. As the smoke cleared from the blast both Natsu and Mirajane saw the Wyvern on the floor knocked out.

"That was easier then expect.." Natsu said.

Mirajane flew to the Wyvern and put her hands against the Wyvern to check to see if it had a soul.

"Still has a soul.. that's good! I've been wanting a dragon like take over." Mirajane said happily.

"Go for it, just be careful please." Natsu said as he walked up to Mirajane and remembered what happened to Elfman.

"I will Natsu.." Mirajane said as she kissed Natsu on the lips and then put her hands against the Wyvern.

"TAKE OVER!" Mirajane screamed and her magic started to wrap around the knocked out Wyvern.

Natsu stood there in silence for a minute as he watched Mirajane just stand there with her hands on the Wyvern. The only thing Natsu could hear for her was her steady breathing.

"Take Over: Wyvern!" Mirajane broke the silence and said and a new take over wrapped around her.

"Woe..." Natsu said as he looked at Mirajane's new take over.

The Wyern take over looked similar to her other take over but with some new features. Instead of cloth covering her, she now has black scales on her, she has a black tail with spikes, two black sharp wings, heals like her Satan Soul, claws on her hands stained red, and two horns sticking out of her head. Also of course she had a nice cleaverage showing and you could easily see tons of skin still.

"Cool! So what can tha- Mirajane!" Natsu stated to ask a question but saw Mirajane undo her take over and collapse on the floor.

"Mira, you ok?" Natsu said as he wrapped Mirajane in his arms.

"I'm fine.. just really tired. You were right about needing to be careful as I hadn't done this for a good amount of time.." Mirajane said as she looked at Natsu.

"Mhmm. You better be ok, I'm not going to lose you. Ok?" Natsu said as he kissed Mirajane's forehead.

"Mhm.. I love you Natsu." Mirajane said as she rested her head against Natsu's chest.

"I love you to Mirajane." Natsu said as he continues to hug her.

"Hey Natsu.." Mirajane asked.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked back in curiosity.

"Whys the ground shaking.." Mirajane asked as she started getting worried.

"O damn.." Natsu said as he turned his head around to see a avalanche.

"Well were Fairy Tail wizards so something like this was going to happen.." Mirajane said as she laughed while Natsu quickly picked her up and starting running. Natsu just kept on running and leaving behind there back packs.

* * *

"Tired.. Really tired.. I want to take a break.." Natsu said as he kept on walking. He had ran almost the whole way down the mountain as he some how out ran a avalanche.

Natsu saw the small town in his site so he decided to just head straight there and hopefully grab a inn to stay at. "Dumb magic council job.. prob gonna pay shit and not even supply us a room to stay the night at.." Natsu said to himself as he ranted.

"Mm!" Mirajane said as she stretched in Natsu's arms.

"Morning Ms. Demon." Natsu jokingly said.

"Mm.. Morning Mr. Dragon." Mirajane playfully said back.

"You feeling any better?" Natsu tiredly asked.

"Yeah actually a lot better.. What about you?" Miranjane said as she answered Natsu and asked him a question.

"Ehh.. Im tired but it's just my legs not my self." Natsu said.

" Hmm.. how close are we to town?"

"About 5 minutes of walking give or take.." Natsu said as he continued to walk forward as he carried Mirajane.

"Ok.. Do you think we can talk for a bit before we get in town?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Natsu said.

"What are we going to do about the feelings between us?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't really know.. I never thought that part further out and never thought I would be able to be with you."

"Same.." Mirajane said as she sighed.

"Hm.. I know for starters I don't think we should keep it a secret..." Natsu as he tried to give information out to make a plan.

"Alright.. so we can tell the guild that were?" Mirajane asked.

"A couple, boyfriend, girlfriend?"

"Mm.. Hm.. I like that.."

"Alright so will tell the guild that were a couple when we get back, after we can start going on dates and do regular things as a couple." Natsu said as he smiled.

"Yeah I would enjoy that.." Mirajane said as she snuggled closer to Natsu.

"Alright here we are..will rest in a hotel for today and then tomorrow morning will head back, ok?" Natsu suggested to Mirajane.

"Ok." Mirajane said as she looked around the town. The town had smoke coming out of the chimneys and the ground was covered with a new sheet of snow.

"Hotel over there!" Mirajane said as he pointed in a direction for Natsu.

"Thank-You.." Natsu said as he really couldn't wait to lay down.

As they went into hotel they were greeted by a short man in a black suit at the door.

"Hello and Welcome to Nene mountain hotel!" the short man in the black suit said.

"Hi, can we get a room to stay in for the night?" Mirajane asked as Natsu kneeled down to let her off his back.

"Of course I'll be right back with your keys." the short man said as he went off.

"Uh.. Mirajane.. Do we have any money, we lost our bags?" Natsu asked as he just realized they had no money.

"Of course, a S-Class Mage needs to be prepared for anything." Mirajane said as she brought out a small black wallet from her jacket.

"Hmm.. Never thought of that.." Natsu said as he scratched his head.

Mirajane giggled at Natsu's comment and kissed him on his cheek.

"Alright Miss, here is your key." the short man said as he came back and handed them a key.

"Thank-You and here's the money for the night." Mirajane handed the money to the short man and took the key. Mirajane and Natsu then started walking to there room.

"11."

"12."

"13."

"14! Here it is Natsu." Mirajane said as she found the door that matched there key. Mirajane then unlocked the door and they both walked in. It was a small room with 1 king size bed. It had a small fridge, some drawers, and a door leading to a bathroom. Luckly for them it also has a small stone fire place in the corner away from everything.

"Hmm.. this ain't bad." Mirajane said as she looked around.

"Bed!" Natsu said and right got on the bed and collapsed.

Mirajane giggled and then also went up to the bed and got in next to Natsu.

"Hmm... I've got an idea.." Mirajane said as she started to undo her jacket and boots.

"What's up?" Natsu asked as he watched Mirajane stand up and start to undo her things. Natsu watched Mirajane as she undid everything but her dress. Natsu then watched Mirajane get on the bed and start to climb on Natsu till she had straddled him.

"Mira...?" asked in confusion as he watched her.

"Shh.. I owe you for caring me the whole way up and down the whole moutain. I also owe you for helping me feel better." Mirajane said as she ran her hands down Natsu's chest.

"Mir-." Natsu started saying Mirajane's name but got silenced as Mirajane brought her head to Natsu and started to make out with him.

"Let me show you how much I love you..." Mirajane said as she stopped there kiss and grabbed Natsu's hand. She then slid his hand down to her sex where she started to use his hand to rub her sex through her dress and panties.

"Mmm..keeping doing that.." Mirajane said as she moaned.

"Mirajane..." Natsu said.

"Shh.. Like I said, let me do the work.." Mirajane said and then pushed her straps of her black wool dress down. She pushed the top of her dress down till her breasts were visible to Natsu.

Mirajane then brought her chest down to Natsu's lips and pushed her left breast to Natsu's mouth.

"Please... please suck my breasts." Mirajane said as she tried getting Natsu to suck on her breasts.

"Mm!" Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu's mouth wrap around her left breast and suck on it.

"Natsu..." Mirajane moaned as she loved the pleasure she was getting from Natsu sucking on her breast and rubbing her sex through her clothing.

"Your getting wetter.." Natsu said as he stopped sucking her breast and started to squeeze it with his free hand. His other hand felt Mirajane sex getting wetter and wetter in that area.

"Your right.." Mirajane said and then sat up and started pulling her panties off. Mirajane then took her dress and panties off and then threw them to the side.

"Do you like?" Mirajane said and struck a pose as she modeled for Natsu naked.

"Yeah.." Natsu said as she blood started running down his nose.

"Alright good, then it's time for me to show you how much I love you!" Mirajane said as she got on stop of Natsu and started undoing his pants.

"Mira.." Natsun said as she watched her undo his belt and pull his trousers and boxers down to see her new friend.

Mirajane's mouth dropper as she saw Natsu's friend and was surprised that it was already standing up and ready.

"Wow.. I've never seen one before.." Mirajane said as she slowly brought her hand closer to it.

"Mira!" Natsu said as he felt Mirajane grab hold his erection and starting rubbing it.

"Hmm?" Mirajane looked up to see Natsu in pleasure.

"Keep doing that.." Natsu said as he saw her slowly slide her hand up and down his erection.

"Ok.. tell me if If I do anything wrong i've never done anything like this..." Mirajane said as she stroked Natsu's erection as he moaned.

"Mira!" Natsu moaned her name as he felt Mirajane out his erection in his mouth and start sucking it.

"God.. Mira... MIRAJANE!" Natsu screamed out her name as so badly wanted to cum in he mouth.

It's didn't last lost until Natsu jerked his head back and started to cum from the pleasure Mirajane gave him.

Natsu watched Mirajane lick his cum up and swallow it. "Mm... Salty but good.." Mirajane said as she started moving up his body again.

"Mi-." Natsu started saying her name but Mirajane placed her finger on his lips.

"No, bad dragon. You've done a lot for me in the past day so I'm rewarding you and showing you how much I love you." Mirajane said as he she crawled up to him and now her face was a mere inch away from his.

"Bu-."

"No." Mirajane said and then straddled and him started adjusting her self. She then put her hand under herself and grabbed his erection. Mirajane then slowly slid Natsu's erection inside of her.

"Mm.." Mirajane moaned as she rested her hands on Natsu's chest. Then Mirajane felt Natsu's erection resting against her hymen.

"Natsu.. please push through.." Mirajane said quietly.

Natsu placed his hands on her hips and held her. He then pushed in one motion through her hymen.

Mirajane screamed for a second and then hugged Natsu. Mirajane then bit into Natsu's shoulder. Even though he was in great pain from Mirajane biteing him he stayed quiet and watched her calm down. A few seconds later Natsu pulled Mirajane back off his shoulder and looked her in her eyes. Natsu then kissed her few tears away and kissed her on her lips.

As they kissed Mirajane started moving. She slowly started to slide up and down on his erection. As the pleasure grew so did how fast she went.

"Natsu... Natsu!" Mirajane moaned his name as the pleasure grew and she loved it even more.

"Faster.." Mirajane moaned.

Natsu tried his hardest to keep going faster but he was already getting to point where he couldn't.

"Mira.." Natsu moaned

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned his name right after.

Through out there room the echo of skin slapping skin could be heard with there moans of love.

"Mira.. I'm not going to last long..." Natsu said as he continued to feel Mirajane tightness.

"Mm.. then cum...with me..." Mirajane moaned as her climax was starting.

"Natsu!"

"Mirajane!"

Both Natsu and Mirajane moaned each others name as they cummed together.

As Mirajane rested on Natsu to catch her breath, Natsu kept kissing her forehead.

"I love you Mirajane." Natsu said as he smiled at her.

"I love you to Natsu." Mirajane said as she smiled at him and drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Crap!"

"Get up Natsu! We're going to be late!" Mirajane screamed as she rushed to grab her discarded clothing.

"What the hell its 10:15 am! How did we over sleep?" Natsu said as he grabbed his clothing and started getting dress.

When Natsu and Mirajane were both dressed they went to rush out there.

"Wait!" Natsu all of the sudden said.

"What, what's wrong?" Mirajane said as she turned around.

"Morning Ms. Demon." Natsu said and kissed her on her lips.

"Mmm morning to you to Mr. Dragon." Mirajane said and smiled at him.

"Let's go!" Mirajane then said and they both rushed to the train station.

* * *

"Are we already that far in the relationship that were already calling each other by nicknames that we gave each other?" Mirajane said to her self as she looked out the window.

Natsu and Mirajane had made it just in time as the train boarded the last people, they were the last on. Mirajane had sat down by the window with Natsu next to her. Though becuase of Natsu's motion sickness, Natsu laid down and rested his head on Mirajane's lap. Mirajane was now thinking back over what happened in the last two days. A lot had happened.

They were both forced to go on a S-Class job together, Mirajane had over done it, Natsu took care of her and confessed. Then Mirajane confessed and there relationship blossomed. They than defeated a Wyvern which was there S-Class job and last night they had made love to each other.

Mirajane was happy. She was so happy to be with the person she loved but she didn't know what to do next. She was still trying to find out, as this was her first real relationship.

What worried her most was, they both agreed on telling the guild that there officially together. Neither of them knew how it was going to turn out but they still wanted it and hoped that Fairy Tail, there family supported them.

"Hello all passengers, we will be arriving in Magnolia in just 5 minutes." the train announcement system said as they were close to Magnolia.

"Natsu..." Mirajane said as she gently started to shake Natsu.

"Not yet, another minute please..." Natsu said as he continued to sleep.

"Mm.. alright but before we head to the guild I was going to stop by a restaurant. But I guess you'd rather sleep and stay on this moving train." Mirajane said as she teased him.

"Food?" Natsu said as he sat up.

"Come on Natsu, trains is stopping now and when we get off will grab some food." Mirajane said as she stood up and felt the train coming to a stop.

"Agh!" Natsu said as he stood up and felt his stomach not agreeing with him.

Mirajane had Natsu lean on her as she helped him off the train and exited off the train into the Magnolia train station. Mirajane quickly looked around to see if anyone they knew was around, luckily there wasn't.

"Ahh.. Much better!" Natsu said as he took a breather and stretched.

All Mirajane did was giggle at his antics.

"So food first then back to Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu asked as he starting walking with Mirajane out the train station.

"Mhm.. seems so." Mirajane said.

As they left the train station the coldness of the January morning hit them.

"Cold!" Mirajane said as she grabbed Natsu and pulled him into herself.

"Maybe we should have you stop by your house first..." Natsu said as he smiled at her.

Mirajane looked down at her self and then remembered the avalanche and losing there stuff. "Well that explains why I'm cold..Natsu must of kept me warm on the train to not notice.." Mirajane said to her self. Even though she wore her boots and wool dress, her arms were exposed.

"How about when we get to my house I cook a meal for you? Sounds better?" Mirajane asked Natsu as they switched directions and started heading towards her house as they walked threw the snow.

"Sure I love your cooking!" Natsu said with a smile and then licked his lips.

"Alright come on." Mirajane said as she held hands with Natsu.

* * *

"Hey.. is Elfman or Lisanna back?" Natsu asked as they arrived at her house and saw smoke coming through the chimney.

"Maybe... I don't know.." Mirajane said as it also made her curious about it.

As Mirajane and Natsu walked up to her house they tried to see if it was unlocked. It was.

"Alright it seems someone is home I guess." Mirajane said as she slowly turned the knob of the door and silently opened it. As they stepped inside they heard something very interesting.

"Mm.. that's feels so nice..."

"Umm.. wasn't that Lisanna's voice.." Natsu whispered and asked Mirajane.

"Yeah..." Mirajane said as her checks went red. "Shes moaning... Is she having sex with someone in the living room?" she thought to her self then.

"Stay here. I'm going to peak around the comer into the living room to confirm it ok?" Mirajane said as she continued to hear moans from the living room right by the front door.

"Mmm! Yes! Lick me more!" Natsu and Mirajane both heard in between them talking.

"Alright just don't get caught." Natsu whispered and watched Mirajane silently peek into the living room.

"Yup.." Mirajane said as she quickly pulled her head back and stopped peaking.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked as he looked at Mirajane.

"Well you we're right about Lisanna and Lucy not wanting you." Mirajane whispered as she looked at Natsu.

"Whys that?" Natsu asked.

"Because Lisanna and Lucy are having sex right in the room next to us." Mirajane whispered and evilly smiled.

"You've got a plan, don't you?" Natsu whispered to Mirajane as he saw Mirajane smile.

"Of course I do, you already forget your girlfriend is Fairy Tails demon?" Mirajane whispered to Natsu.

"Alright let's have some fun." Mirajane whispered and walked to the door frame.

Mirajane then silently and slowly walked into the living room as Lucy and Lisanna made out. Mirajane then walked up to Lisanna with out her noticing. "Lucky that there eyes are closed." Mirajane said to her self.

"So you enjoying each other?" Mirajane bent down and whispered in Lisanna's ear.

"Eeek! M-Mira?!" Lisanna broke her kiss with Lucy and screamed.

"M-Mirajane..." Lucy said as she stared blankly at Mirajane.

"This was quite a surprise." Mirajane said as she looked at the two naked girls.

"Were so dead.." Lisanna said as she gulped.

"I don't care about who you love and how you make love, what I do care about is where you have sex. Really you couldn't go to your room Lisanna. This is where guest come and sit! Also weren't you both suppose to be on a job that Master gave you?!" Mirajane screamed at them both.

"B-but but.." Lisanna tried to say something but was still stunned in shock at what happened.

"Don't kill me please.." Lucy said as she begged the demon in front of her to show mercy.

"First both of you put something on, Natsu is at the door. I was going to make some dinner for him as we haven't eaten much." Mirajane said and then watched Lucy and Lisanna grab and put on there discarded clothing.

"Yeah I see you working with Natsu really closely." Lisanna said.

"W-what?" Mirajane said as she was a bit nervous that Lisanna maybe had found out.

"Your clothing smell of fire and smoke, aka Natsu." Lisanna said as she finished getting dressed and walked up to Mirajane.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Mirajane said as she saw Lisanna then try to smell her breath.

"Hey.. Mira, why does your breath smell like smoke. Smoke the same smell as Natsu's.." Lisanna asked as she stared at her and started to think.

"O really no reason.. Hey! I'm the on who's suppose to be asking questions not you!" Mirajane replied to Lisanna and then took her role back.

"Yeah and your doing a horrible job at it.." Lucy commented as she finished putting her clothing on.

"Oww!" Lucy screamed as Mirajane grabbed Lucy's hair and started to pull it.

"That what you get for making that comment." Mirajane said.

"So.. Start from the beggining. Natsu! You can come in know, there both dressed." Mirajane asked Lisanna and Lucy then called for Natsu.

"Food?" Natsu asked as he placed his hands on his growling stomach.

"Crap! I'm sorry Natsu, we can talk about it in the kitchen." Mirajane said as she grabbed Lisanna and Lucy and dragged them both to the kitchen.

"Hey Natsu, why aren't you surprised?" Lucy asked as she saw Natsu follow them to the kitchen and still have his normal expression on, not a expression of confusion.

"Why would I be? I've known." Natsu said and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ok.. Wait what?!" Lisanna blurted out.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You knew that Lisanna and me have been dating?" Lucy asked Natsu as Mirajane started preparing to make the pancakes. Food that Mirajane knew Natsu loved on cold days.

"Yeah back at the Grand Magic Games I saw you two making out, so it was easy guess you two were together. " Natsu told Lisanna and Lucy.

"Crap.. I was so right Lucy! I did hear someone!" Lisanna said to Lucy.

"Alright so when did you to fully get together?" Mirajane asked as she started up the oven and started to make the pancakes.

"A little before the Tenrou Island Accident.." Lisanna said as she scratched her head.

"Hmm.. alright but your both telling the guild." Mirajane said as she turned around and smiled at them. Mirajane then finished making the pancakes and started putting them on plates.

"Here you go." Mirajane said as she placed a plate in front of Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, and a extra one by the empty seat for her self.

"Thank-you." Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy said.

"So why you two back early?" Natsu asked in between bites of eating.

"Our job was already finished by the time we got there. Apparently we weren't the only guild to go on these jobs." Lucy said.

"That's weird.." Mirajane said as she sat down and started to think of a reason.

"Mm.. These are delicious by the way!" Natsu said.

"Thank-You." Mirajane said and smiled at him.

"What happened to you to?" Lisanna asked them both as both her and Lucy stared at Natsu and Mirajane.

"Hm? What you mean?" Natsu asked In between more bites of food.

"I mean you two aren't fighting or hating each other anymore. Your acting if your best friends or something." Lisanna said as she was really curious now.

"You'll find out later when we get back to the guild." Natsu said as he smiled at her.

"Fine.. then let's hurry I want to know!" Lisanna said as she got up and grabbed Lucy who was still trying to eat. Lisanna then left the house and started going to the guild.

"You would think they would both want to take there time going, by I guess not." Mirajane said as she got up and grabbed the dishes.

"Do them later, let's get to the guild." Natsu said as he hugged Mirajane from behind and planted a kiss in her cheek.

"Mm.. I don't know. I think we would have more fun here." Mirajane said as she kissed Natsu back.

"Yeah it would be but then everyone would yell at us." Natsu said as she started pulling Mirajane to do the front door.

"Alright, but we're not staying late ok?" Mirajane said and held hands with Natsu as they left her house.

* * *

"Hey! We made it back alive!" Natsu screamed as he smashed opened the guild doors.

"Hey welcome back!" a few fairy tail members said to both Natsu and Mirajane.

"Hi, everyone!" Mirajane replied as she waved to them.

"Welcome back Natsu and Mirajane. Would you mind coming to my office to talk about the job?" Master Makarov asked from the stage where he was drinking his beer.

"Of course not Master." Mirajane said as she grabbed Natsu and started pulling him towards Master Makarov's office. Master Makarov jumped down and follow them into his office.

Master Makarov's office was like a normal office room. His office has tons of papers on his desk, a few book shelves, a few bottle of empty alcohol bottles, and a few random things.

"You can sit down." Master Makarov said as he went around to his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Alright, so how was it..." Master Makarov said as he knew something had gone on. "There not at each others throats and yelling at each other. They've made up or something happened to make them realize something." Master Makarov thought to his self.

"Well after we got the village and we right after started heading towards Nene Mountain. For the first night we stay in a cave then in the morning we finished climbing and walking up the moutain. Around lunch time we arrived and we defeated the eagle which was actually a Wyvern. Once we defeated it I took its soul so know I can take over it. After that we came back here." Mirajane said as she left out some details of what they had done. After she said that she smiled at Master Makarov.

"Hm.. Is that so?" Master Makarov said.

"Yup!" Nastu said.

"So why don't you now tell me the truth of what happened in detail. Before you both left you two hated each other, know your all friendly. Also, Natsu." Master Makarov said as he knew Mirajane had left out a lot of stuff.

"Yes?" Natsu said as sweat rolled down his face.

"Why do you have spots of pink lip stick on your lips, specially if it's the same color as Mirajane's and she is missing some lip stick. That's a bit weird, do you agree?" Master Makarov said as he observed them and now knew he got them.

"O crap.." Natsu said as he knew he and Mirajane were know busted.

"Busted." Master Makarov said as he smiled as his two brats who were getting red cheeks.

"So start from the beginning please." Master Makarov said as he reclined in his chair and ready for this story.

* * *

"Natsu I'm so proud of you!" Master Makarov said with tears in his eyes as Mirajane and Natsu finished telling Master Makarov what happens and it included them hooking up and there little love session.

"And you always ask why we call you a pervert.." Mirajane said as she watched Master Makarov hug a very red Natsu.

"To think all this time the only reason why you two fought and hated each other was because you both liked each other. If we had known then I could have saved all that money." Master Makarov said as he thought of all the wasted money.

"Alright well I think we're about done now, so come on Natsu were going to head back and talk with everyone else." Mirajane said as she grabbed Natsu and started to leave the Master by himself as he cried over money the money he could of saved.

"Natsu." Master Makarov said as Natsu and Mirajane were about to open the door.

"Hm?" Natsu said as he stopped and turned around.

"Make sure you take care of her or we will come for you even if your are, are family." Master Makarov said with no expressions in his face.

"You know me gramps. Do you really think I'm going to let someone hurt Mirajane?" Natsu said. As he said that Mirajane who was behind him smiled very brightly, a small no had seen for a long time.

"Good-Luck." Master Makarov said and let Natsu and Mirajane leave.

"Hey, so what did Master Makarov want? It took you two forever." Elfman said as they came out of Master Makarov's office.

"O nothing, just the regular. He wanted to now how the S-Class job went." Mirajane said as she sat down across from him at the table. Natsu followed her her and sat next to Mirajane.

"So now wa-." Elfman was about to asked how the job was but at the same time the guild doors slammed open as a very pissed Erza came through it and a very scared Jet crawled in behind her.

"Heeelllppp!" Jet said as he face planted into the ground.

"Ouch.." Natsu said as he knew from experience of how bad Erza could be during a job.

"Hey! It's not manly to lay on the floor!" Elfman roared at Jet who wasn't even moving any longer.

"Come on.. someone help me get him up to make sure he's ok.." Mirajane said as she got up and went to him. Natsu quickly followed her and helped him also.

"Hey.. what's with you two being friendly and all." Erza asked as she looked at Natsu and Mirajane while she ate her strawberry cake.

"Umm..." Natsu said as did not know what to say.

"You'll know later." Mirajane said and pulled Natsu with her into the infirmery room as they helped Jet.

* * *

"You ok?" Mirajane asked as she watched Jet wake up.

"Yeah. Though I'm never going on another job with Erza." Jet said as tried to get the mental pictures out of his brain.

"Yeah at the beginning it sucks." Natsu said from experience.

"Alright me and Natsu are going to head back, call us if you need anything." Mirajane said as she went to leave.

"Wait I do have one question." Jet asked as she watched Natsu and Mirajane start to leave.

"Ok, what is it?" Mirajane asked.

"When did you to become to friendly? Or am I just seeing things?" Jet asked as he looked at them both.

"This is why." Mirajane said the kissed Natsu on the lips in front of jet who's mouth dropped.

"Please be quiet about it, we plan to tell the guild sometime today though when we do give the announcement you will probably be stuck in here." Mirajane said and smiled kindly at him.

"A-Alright..." Jet said as he was still in shock that Natsu and Mirajane hooked up.

* * *

"Give me a drink now!" Natsu and Mirajane heard as they walked out of the infirmery. They watched a very not drunk Cana asking for beer and holding Laxus by something very, VERY painful for guys.

"Please Cana let go..." Laxus said in a very soft voice as Cana kept a strong grip on his family jewels.

"Laxus tried to keep Cana sober... poor guy never saw it coming." Mirajane as she had a little sympathy for the lightning man.

"Yeah.. even the almighty strong Laxus gets taken over by a women. Damn what is with the all the women in Fairy Tail being so scary strong." Natsu said as he went to a bench and sat down. Mirajane quickly sat down next to him

"So how did it go for you two love birds?" Gajeel said as he sat down across from them.

"W-what?" Mirajane said as she stuttered over the word.

"Yeah you two love birds. You both got each others smell all over each other.." Gajeel said and laughed at them.

"Reasons.. o and also how was the job with Romeo?" Mirajane said.

"Ehh it worked out, got it done and came back. Not that hard.." Gajeel said.

"Brats!" Master Makarov said as he broke through all the talking that was going around from everybody returning from there jobs. He was know standing on the Fairy Tail stage.

"First congratulations on all of you finishing your jobs." Master Makarov said as he started clapping for everyone and then everyone also started clapping.

"So know i've heard we have a few announcements that need to be made." Master Makarov said as he looked at Natsu and Mirajane, Lucy and Lisanna, and Laxus and Cana.

"Hmm.. so who's first? Or do I have to pick?" Master Makarov said as the guild hall went silent.

"Lisanna and Lucy your first, you know the reason or do I need to tell the guild?" MirJane then spoke up and said.

"W-wait you've got to be kidding, I'm not going first!" Lucy screamed at Mirajane.

"Are you sure?" Mirajane asked with a smile.

"Wait!" Lisanna said but was to late.

"Yes!" Lucy said without thinking.

"Alright, by the way everyone when I got home to my house early. I walked in on Lucy and Lisanna having sex." Mirajane flat out said with a demon smile.

"What?!" half the guild screamed and a few guys fell over with bloody noses.

"Crap.." Lucy said as she know realized why Lisanna said wait. Her cheeks were super red of embarrassment.

"Nicely done, you walked straight into Mirajane's trap. Did you forget Mirajane is the demon?" Lisanna said with red cheeks.

"That's not manly!" Elfman yelled.

"Shut it Elfman were not men!" Lucy screamed at Elfman in frustration.

"Alright that's one of three announcements done." Master Makarov said as he tried to stop his bloody nose.

"Yo.." Cana said as she walked onto the stage with a barrel of beer and Laxus behind her.

"Me and Mr. Blonde here hooked up!" Cana then said and continued to drink more beer.

"WHAT!" everyone heard and freezed. As thin chill ran through everyone's spine as everyone realized who's voice it was. Laxus was the most afraid.

The most powerful Fairy Tail member stood there with his mouth dropped staring at his daughter and becoming very pissed at Laxus. "Well never expected the brat to become my son in law. You get to buy all her beer know also if you dare hurt her I swear I'll rip your heart out and make you eat it!" Gildarts screamed at Laxus.

"Uh.." Laxus said as sweat dropped from his face. He wasn't expecting that response from him.

"I'm going to have grand children! I'm going to be a great grandpa!" Master Makarov said as he danced in happiness.

"Master... what about the third announcement." Erza said in a reminder tone and then went back to eating her cake.

"Ahh yes! Natsu and Mirajane." Master Makarov said as he looked at them.

"We'll I've been thinking of a good way to say this." Mirajane said as she walked up on the stage with Natsu.

"Hm?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane then went up to Natsu and kissed him on the lips on the stage in front of everybody.

"WHAT?!" everybody screamed by Master Makarov.

"Its not manly to kiss another mans sister!" Elfman screamed at Natsu.

"But it wasn't Natsu who kissed her, it was Mirajane. Though Natsu didn't pull back so they like each other." Gajeel said as he looked Elfman.

"Ha! I got a girlfriend before you!" Natsu screamed at Grey.

"How did flame brain get a girlfriend before me!?" Grey screamed.

"And get through all the bases to." Mirajane added to Grey's list.

"That to... Wait what!? You and flame brain did... It?" Grey asked as he was getting worried that he was losing badly to Natsu.

"Juvia is right here! Juvia can be with you!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes as she looked at Grey.

"Yup." Mirajane said with out a care in the world.

"Erza you really need to stop reading those books." Mirajane said as she looked at her formal rival. Erza was staring off into space with a bloody nose and her face red as her hair.

"Um.. What?" Erza said as she came back.

"I'm so proud of you!" Gildarts said as he hugged Natsu out of the blue.

"Ugh.. Can't... Breath!" Natsu said as Gildarts hugged him.

"This guild is getting more lively by the day.." Master Makarov said as everyone was talking to the three new couples.

"Yup sure are. Though I cant wait to see all the babies that are sure to come!" the first Fairy Tail Master Mavis said as she looked at all her Fairies.

"I love you my demon." Natsu said and kissed Mirajane on her lips.

"I love you to my dragon." Mirajane said as she kissed Natsu on his lips.

* * *

~5 Years Later~

It was fairly early in the morning in the late summer. But not for Fairy Tail. They were all rushing around the guild as Mirajane screamed and squeezed Natsu's hand. Porlyusica and Wendy were trying there best to help Mirajane get through the pain. At the time Mirajane was 12 months pregnant and the day had arrived for the baby to be born.

It was the first baby to be born in the Dragneel house hold. Just two years ago in the early Summer Natsu got on his knee and proposed to Mirajane and they we're married a few months later in the summer which suited Natsu as summer is what Natsu's name meant. A year later Natsu and Mirajane talked about children and agreed, they wanted there first child. So a month later Mirajane was pregnant. Know 12 months later, Mirajane was about to give birth to her's and Natsu's first child.

"Push!" Porlyusica said.

"Come on push! You can do it!" Wendy said.

"Almost there!" Porlyusica said.

A few seconds later everyone heard the first cries of a newborn baby boy.

"I love you." Natsu said as he kissed Mirajane's cheek even though he was in pain as his left hand was purple. Though he really coudlnt care. At the movement Mirajane and his new child was the most important thing in his life.

"Congratulation on the healthy delivery." Wendy said as she walked over to Mirajane and in her arms she cradled Mirajane's and Natsu's new born child wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hey.." Mirajane weakly said as she kissed her baby boy.

Right away the new born baby grabbed hold of Mirajane's finger and smiled at her.

"Aww.." everyone said. Even Erza was was brought to a heart warming smile as she looked at the new born child.

"Hey.." Natsu said as he looked at his new born baby boy.

"So.. what will the boys name be?" Master Makarov said as he watched the two new parents say hello to there child.

"Nova." Mirajane said as she looked at Natsu and smiled.

Master Makarov then went up to Mirajane. Mirajane then held out her child to Master Makarov who carefully picked him up.

"Hello Nova and Welcome to Fairy Tail." Master Makarov said as Natsu, Mirajane, and the rest of the guild smiled.

* * *

Hello? Helllllo!? Is anyone still there? Please? O, hi! Al,ost didn't see you there. A very long week. This story has taken me that long to just write. As I write this part I haven't edited and spelled checked it yet . (if your reading this then it's already been).

Well let me just say Thank-You! Since the begining of writing Fanfiction I have bee getting awesome support. So many followed, reviews, favorites and nice messages! :D for anyone asking If I plan to write any other pairings as a one-shot I will. I'm already thinking of a Natsu x Erza and Natsu x Erza x Mirajane story ;) sorry I truly love Mirajane. (there's a Mirajane swimsuit figure coming out in May, I hope to buy it ;D ) but other than that, thanks again for reading!

If you've enjoyed review, favorite, and follow it! :D it means a lot as the support makes me love writing these things!

-ValinNight


End file.
